swampthingfandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 61
Synopsis "All Flesh Is Grass" As Swamp Thing speeds toward the planet of J586, the sentient vegetable inhabitants are blissfully unaware of his coming. The population of J586 live within large Banyam trees, which are also sentient. They eat animals, but not vegetation. A couple make love by pollinating each other. An artist curates her latest installation – five fish fused together at the mouth. A holy man professes his faith in the Great O. Elsewhere, the Green Lantern Medphyll mourns the death of his friend and mentor Jothra. The people of his sector believe that Medphyll is getting too old to protect them, and rumors of the Guardians of the Universe's decline have spread. As Swamp Thing finally arrives on J586, he realizes too late that the plant life on the planet is already sentient, and that he cannot grow a new body in the method that he normally would. In attempting to grow himself a body, he inadvertently fuses much of the population of J586 together. He realizes his error immediately, as he hears the screams of horror and confusion building and accumulating with each new person that his body consumes. In being connected so, the people of J586 have revelations about each other and themselves. The couple realize that perhaps they are not as committed to each other as they thought. The artist realizes that her art has been empty, and she had feared exposing her personal feelings through her art. The priest's faith is shaken until he and other citizens gather together in worship of the Great O. Finally, Medphyll arrives. He wonders how he can resolve this situation without bringing harm to the numerous people trapped by the Swamp Thing. He remembers Jothra's teaching that in conflict, one must appeal to the enemy's mind. He creates a visual pattern with his Green Lantern Ring which mesmerizes the Swamp Thing, and allows Medphyll the time to dismantle him, and free the citizens. Once the task is completed, he safeguard's Swamp Thing's consciousness within a ring construct. Medphyll attempts communication, and finds that Swamp Thing is not hostile, but rather made an error in judgment. Swamp Thing explains that he needs to learn how to change his biological frequency in order to return to earth, and reluctantly, Medphyll agrees to teach him. However, the question of how to give Swamp Thing a body becomes an issue. After some deliberation, Medphyll offers up his mentor Jothra's body – selfishly, in that he wishes more time with his friend. They become friends, and Medphyll pretends that Swamp Thing is his mentor while teaching him how to adjust his frequency. Finally, Swamp Thing decides that he has learned what he needs to know, and decides to leave immediately. Medphyll tries to thank the Swamp Thing for allowing him more time to properly say goodbye to Jothra, but Swamp Thing has already left. Jothra's body collapses into Medphyll's arms as Swamp Thing shoots across the cosmos in a blast of green light. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Adam Strange arrives at the doorstep of Abby Cable to deliver the Swamp Thing's message. He informs her that Alec is alive, and coming home. Abby is ecstatic, but when Adam explains that he met Swamp Thing in space, she becomes angry, believing that he is merely a lunatic. Appearances "All Flesh Is Grass" Individuals *Swamp Thing *Medphyll *Residents of J586 **Shurlo **Chalquis **Olmuth **Dulksmit **Jothra **Disma **Imrel **Locliss *Abby Cable *Chester Williams *Adam Strange Locations *Sector 586 **J586 *Louisiana **Houma Concepts *The Green Items *Green Lantern Ring *Green Lantern Power Battery Behind the Scenes *Coming Soon Notes *Steve Bissette is credited with having had the idea for this issue. See Also *Coming Soon External Links *''Swamp Thing (Volume 2)'' Issue 61 on DC Wiki *[https://comicvine.gamespot.com/swamp-thing-61-all-flesh-is-grass/4000-28188/ Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issue 61] on Comic Vine Category:Swamp Thing (Volume 2) Issues